


Guyliner

by damaged_danzy



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically I have a kink for Zayn wearing eyeliner, Cute, F/M, Makeup, and how cute would it be if Perrie put it on him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wants to try eyeliner and Perrie is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guyliner

Perrie walked into the house that she shared with her boyfriend, Zayn. She hung her coat up on the hooks beside the door and kicked off her shoes. The house was quiet but as Perrie walked into her bedroom, she heard someone in there. She frowned, wondering what Zayn could be doing in there. She walked in the bedroom and saw Zayn digging through her drawers. Perrie instantly froze; her first thought going to her diary which she kept hidden in her bra and underwear drawer. Perrie awkwardly cleared her throat and Zayn jumped nearly two feet back.

He held a hand on his heart and let out a small chuckle. “Hey Pez. I thought you and the girls were going to be in the studio all day?”

The blonde shrugged. “We didn’t have any inspiration to write any lyrics today.”

Zayn nodded. “I feel ya.” He shoved his hands in his pocket and put his head down. “I guess you’re wondering what I was doing looking through your stuff?”

Perrie laughed. “Uh, yeah. I would love to know actually.”

Zayn looked up, his cheeks turning red. “I was looking for your… y’know?”

“Zayn, what are you talking about?”

“I was looking for your eyeliner!” He half shouted out. His brown eyes were wide and he looked embarrassed.

“My eyeliner?” Perrie questioned. She laughed, wondering if he was playing a joke on her. But the second she laughed, she instantly regretted it. Zayn kept his head down and frowned. Perrie walked up to him and put an arm around his waist and looked up at him. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” he warned her as he looked into her blue eyes.

She crossed her two fingers and shook her head. “I promise not to.”

Zayn groaned. “I was looking for your makeup and everything because I thought about trying some.”

“You just randomly thought of it?”

“Okay no,” he sighed. “I was flipping through some of your fashion magazines the other day and I stumbled across an article about guys wearing makeup. I thought it seemed pretty neat. It’s nice to try new things, you know?”

“Awww Zaynie,” Perrie cooed as Zayn blushed. “You’re beautiful without makeup.”

Zayn pinched one of her cheeks. “As do you, but you still wear it.”

Perrie shrugged. “Touché.” 

“So will you lend a helping hand?”

“Of course!” Perrie clapped her hands and walked to their bathroom. “I keep my stuff in here, by the way. I thought it was kind of obvious,” she said as she motioned to her numerous brushes and makeup strewn across the vanity counter.

Zayn scratched his head. “I never noticed….” 

“It’s okay,” Perrie said. She walked back into their room and grabbed a chair and walked back in the bathroom. She put the chair in front of her and motioned for Zayn to sit in it.

“I can’t look in the mirror while you do it?” He whined.

“No, because that would make it hard for me to do it. You don’t always have to look at yourself,” she teased.

Zayn stuck his tongue out. “Just go on with it please.”

“I am.” Perrie walked to the counter and grabbed her newest eyeliner stick. Making sure it was sharpened, she turned back to Zayn and grabbed his chin and lifted his face up. ”Look up,” she told him. Zayn did as he was told and Perrie began working on his bottom lid. The dark black showed up perfectly on Zayn’s skin. Perrie circled around Zayn’s eyelids, finally finishing up at the top. She stood back and admired her work. “It’s looks really good,” she said proudly.

“I want to see!” Zayn exclaimed as she tried to turn around to look in the mirror. But Perrie grabbed his shoulders before he could catch a glimpse. 

“No!” She scolded as she pointed a finger at him. “I still have your left eye to do. You wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise now, would you?”

Zayn’s pursed his lips. “No, I wouldn’t want that. Go on, Pez.”

Perrie smiled and began working. Soon enough, she had finished the makeup. She stepped back and admired her work. “I think we’re done. Unless you’re feeling a little adventurous and want to try a winged look?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Maybe we’ll leave that for another day. Can I look now?”

“Go ahead.”

Zayn got up from the chair and looked in the mirror. His mouth dropped.

“You don’t like it?” Perrie asked, her heart racing.

“I love it!” He answered smiling. He gingerly traced along the black around his eyes. He turned around and gave Perrie a sloppy kiss on the lips. “It looks great babe. Thank you so much!”

Perrie blushed. “No problem, I loved doing it.”

Zayn returned back to the mirror, squinting his eyes. “Hey, do you have any mascara?”

Perrie rolled her eyes. “Back in the chair, Malik.”


End file.
